


my heart has stopped (though i wish it wouldn’t)

by karabelle



Series: the beat of my heart (is only in your chest) [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Post-Episode: s09e12 Hell Bent, Prologue, SO, Sort Of, but Sherlock will, it’s clara, so she’s dead but immortal, the doctor will not be in this in any way, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karabelle/pseuds/karabelle
Summary: After Clara dies, she stops breathing.This wouldn’t be worrying if she weren’t still alive.
Relationships: Ashildr | Lady Me & Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: the beat of my heart (is only in your chest) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753753
Kudos: 1





	my heart has stopped (though i wish it wouldn’t)

She didn’t realise she had stopped breathing until it was too late. By the time she figured out that it was no longer an unconscious thing, there was no way for her to make it so. She had to make an effort to appear normal now. Although, she mainly didn’t bother to, because she was Clara (Oswin) Oswald, and when you’re travelling in a ship that looks like an American diner and travels through time and space, with an immortal woman called Me, normalcy goes out the (hypothetical) window.  
So no, she didn’t care much to appear normal. 

And that was when she met him.   
And he made her wish that she could be normal again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue to a series I’m working on where Clara meets Sherlock and he is mystified by her (because, obviously, he has insufficient data to deduce that she is a time traveller, frozen between one heartbeat and the next, basically immortal, and yet already dead.) Let me know if anyone is actually interested in this, and if so, whether I should make it oslock (Clara/Sherlock), johnlock or anything else.


End file.
